1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to building panels and refers more specifically to a building panel for use in conjunction with manufactured siding such as aluminum or vinyl siding constructed to provide a lapped siding appearance wherein the panel has one side constructed to be flush with the building siding with the other side vertical to facilitate vertical flush mounting of a light fixture or the like on the building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when installing manufactured siding such as aluminum and vinyl siding constructed to provide a lapped siding appearance or even in construction wherein true wood lapped siding has been utilized, the mounting of building fixtures such as light fixtures on the siding has been a problem. Thus, in the past, when the fixtures have been mounted flush with one portion of the lapped siding they have been mounted at an angle to the vertical, and when the fixtures have been mounted vertically large gaps have been left between the flat mounting surface of the fixture and portions of the siding, requiring unsightly caulking or the like.